Navigating the game
Following is a list of menu's and their functions within the game. Unlimited Mode Unlimited mode is accessed from the main game menu by clicking the bottom right "Play" button. Unlimited mode is where players compete daily to earn various rewards. Players also use this mode after completing all Issues alongside events until further Issues are released. Runs here consist of 7 bosses and usually end around 50K meters. For more information about runs and the in-run game screen please see the Playing the game page. The Shop This is the blue shield icon located in the top right corner of the game. This is where you can buy various consumable power ups for increasing your score, as well as upgrading the in-game power-ups. Players may also purchase permanent Vial and XP boost as well. Please see the Shop page for power-up details. Leaderboard/Friendslist The Unlimited mode leaderboard contains 3 sections: The first section shows a players current one day score. These numbers change once per day and players receive rewards based upon their ranking on the board everyday. These are the ranks and prizes given daily. * Gold: 1-9 (Featured card (current event Spidey) * Silver: 10-99 (Featured card (last event Spidey) * Bronze: 100-999 (50 ISO-8) * 1000-9999: (Premium Portal) * 10000-99999: (Standard Portal) * 100000-999999: (1,500 Vials) * Not ranked: (500 Vials) The second section is the friends section. Players can go here to brag to 5 friends to gain 500 Vials a piece (2,500 total) once every 24 hrs to any friends with lower all-time Unlimited scores. Visit the following link for a video guide to bragging. How to brag for vials The final section is the world leaderboard. This is where players all-time highest scores are shown. Rank here is not reset daily. The friends list can be accessed by clicking the dual Spidey face icon at the bottom of the game menu. From here players can send and receive energy with up to 5 friends each day. You can claim energy sent by friends by selecting your inbox from the main game screen (small letter icon). Missions/Spidey Ops Issues and Spidey Ops can both be accessed from the main game screen. The issues have 3 different mission types that can be played. More detailed information on the different bosses and Issues can be found on the Missions page. Issues are accessed in the upper right square of the main menu. This is where you see the Issue boss' face. Spidey Ops are used to gain XP and Vials, and can now be done while still using a spider on your roster. Completing an Issue unlocks the next Issue's Spidey Ops missions. Ops take increasing amounts of time but award more Vials and XP. Players are given the option to rush a mission to complete it instantly for ISO-8, depending on the amount of time left for that mission. For more information on individual Spidey Ops missions and rewards visit the Game Content page. Daily goals/Achievements Daily rewards and Achievements menu is accessed by selecting the small trophy symbol at the bottom of the game menu. Daily goals change with the Daily leaderboard and consist of 3 objectives a player can complete to earn rewards. You must enter this menu after completing goals to claim your reward. * Gold: 3 ISO-8 * Silver: 1,500 Vials * Bronze: 500 Vials Achievements are located in the right tab of the daily goals menu. Here you can view achievements you have completed and achievements that need to be achieved. My Team/Events The My Team menu can be accessed from the main game menu. Inside the My Team area you will be able to select any card in your inventory, and upon selecting a card you will find the rank up and level up options. To rank up you must either acquire a duplicate card for the character you wish to rank up, or earn free rank up cards. Players may also choose to pay a hefty sum of ISO-8 to rank up, though a player cannot pay to rank a card to it's maximum level. Video how to level spiders with fusion Another feature of the My Team section is the option to sell unwanted Spiders for 500 Vials a piece. (Doesn't matter if it's high ranked or not.) Video how to sell spiders Players may also purchase additional inventory slots from the My Team area by scrolling to the bottom of an inventory and paying increasing amounts to unlock additional slots. Events are accessed through the main game menu. This area is where players can go to compete in special events. Each event can be selected to see an in depth view of event details. Players can also access event leaderboards within individual event menus. Settings/Other The Settings menu is an icon located at the top right of game toolbar menu, that resembles some gears. Here you will be able to choose between a few options: You can submit a ticket to Customer Care. Please see the Technical Help page for detailed instructions on submitting a Customer Care ticket properly. In the game settings you will find the options to connect to a social media site to save data, change volume setting, and change the graphics setting (Android only). To change graphics settings on Android, slide the switch located at the bottom of the game settings menu to "powerful performance". This will highlight the switch blue. You can return graphics to default setting by sliding the switch back to "heroic graphics". You can also view past cinematic scenes, and see game credits from the Settings menu. Chat The chat feature was introduced in update 7. Itcan be accessed by selecting the white triangle in the chat bar at the bottom of the screen. Once inside the chat window, players may choose between global, which is filtered by language, and alliance channels. A player must be in an alliance to use the alliance channel. Players may choose to mute other players by selecting the speaker icon next to another players name in the chat window. Additionally, players may flag and report players for abusive or offensive language by selecting the flag icon.